The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Textual content such as physical or electronic books contain many elements that may elude the senses. When reading an electronic book the reader has to rely on the reader's own imagination to visualize what is described in the book. As such, the reader may miss out on details of the book.